


At the end of the dream

by Rincchi (Kyarorain)



Category: Little Busters!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 09:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1341655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Rincchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Komari's thoughts during the last moments of her own dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the end of the dream

**Author's Note:**

> This is set some time after the last scene of Komari's route, on the final day. I wonder what she was thinking then... and of course I threw Rin in for good measure because I can't resist Komarin and the opportunity for feels.

On my way back to the dorm, I suddenly stop. My eyes are drawn toward the red tinted sky overhead. It's such a beautiful sunset and I feel like I could stand here and look at it it for a long time. Maybe I should have stayed there up on the roof after all and watched it from there. 

There is nobody else around and because of that, it's so quiet. It's nice to be able to enjoy this peaceful mood while I gaze at the sunset.

I wish I could be able to watch more sunsets like this one. If only time could keep moving forward for me. There's so much out there that I haven't yet discovered. All those lovely sights and wonderful places I'll never get to see with my own eyes. People I won't be meeting. Happy times, sad times, fun times... there would have been plenty of those too.

There's no future for me. I won't be able to go to college, or get married, or have children of my own. My life ends on that summer day in June. 

It's sad. It's really, really sad, but I mustn't cry over it. I learned how important it is to be able to smile no matter what and I'm going to do just that. I'll watch the sun go down with a big smile.

Yeah. Just like that.

This is the last day of my own dream. I was able to come to terms with my regret and have my wish granted, thanks to Riki-kun. It's all because of him that I will be able to move on with a trouble free heart. I owe so much to him.

My story has come to its end. I'm supposed to move on now and leave this wonderful world where I was able to have fun while surrounded by friends. I enjoyed it so much and it's a pity that this world will have to end one day. Wouldn't it be wonderful if we could all just stay here forever and ever?

Actually, I've already decided to stay here for as long as I can.

I can't leave this world yet.

That's because there is someone here who is very dear to me and I can't bring myself to leave her side.

I'm going to be there for her, until it's all over.

"Komari-chan?"

The voice out of nowhere makes me jump. Oh, there she is, just when I was thinking about her too. I turn around to see Rin-chan who's watching me with a concerned look.

"Riki told me you were feeling better now. Are you really alright?"

Rin-chan must have been worried about me. I can tell from looking at her face. She came out here to find me all by herself and check on me? That makes me happy. Rin-chan is a very awkward girl and not so good at being social but she's definitely improving. It's all thanks to this dream world we made together, for the sake of Riki-kun and Rin-chan.

Rin-chan, I'm sure you will someday be able to face that future, together with Riki-kun. I'm just sorry I can't be there too.

"Yeah." I nod. "I'm fine now."

"That's good. Really good. Everyone was worried."

I know. I made my friends worry about me. Sorry about that. From now on, I'll always be smiling, no matter what.

Rin-chan expels a long sigh. "You were acting kind of weird. I'm glad you're back to normal now." 

"Sorry for all the trouble." I pause, taking the time to look at her face. "Thank you, Rin-chan."

"Huh?"

"You were looking out for me too, weren't you? So, thank you for that. I'm really happy that we're friends."

"Uuuh..." Rin-chan's face starts turning red. She seems to be having trouble thinking of what to say next. "I..."

Looks like I made it a bit awkward for her. Better say something quickly.

"Well, I'm pleased that you're here, Rin-chan. Hey, would you like to watch the sun go down with me?" I turn around and raise my head to see the sky, spreading my arms out. I was prepared to spend the final moments of my dream by myself, but it will be even better to have Rin-chan here with me. "Look at that sky. Don't you think it's a beautiful sunset?"

Rin-chan comes and stands next to me. "I suppose so."

I slip my hand into hers, feeling her soft, smooth skin against my own. We silently look up together, watching the stars appear one by one.

"Komari-chan, you were really sad, weren't you?"

Her sudden voice startles me.

"Eh... yeah. I was."

"Riki told me why you were so sad. He said that you had lost your older brother a long time ago and forgotten all about it, but then you remembered."

"Uh huh." I exhale loudly. I spent all those years constantly remembering and forgetting about Onii-chan, stuck in a never-ending loop. I won't forget him anymore and I'll face the brutal reality of his death.

As well as my own, inevitable death. I won't let that get me down either.

I've accepted it. I'm just going to keep smiling from now on.

"Were you close to him?"

"Yup. Onii-chan and I were very close. I would always visit him in the hospital and we played together all the time before he got sick. He always used to read me stories. He was a wonderful big brother and I loved him."

"You must miss him a lot."

"Mm. I still feel sad, but I'm going to be strong now. I won't trouble anyone anymore."

I look at Rin-chan, who isn't even watching the sky anymore. She's staring down at her feet with an unreadable expression.

"It sounds really scary." Her voice is almost a whisper.

"Rin-chan?"

"I don't know what losing someone is like. Everyone's always been there for me so I've never had to know. If Kyousuke wasn't there, then I'm sure I'd be really sad too. Just thinking about it, it sounds horrible... I don't want anyone to ever be gone."

Oh.

That's right.

Rin-chan too. She will also be losing her older brother, even though she isn't aware of that.

It's not just Kyousuke-san either. Masato-kun and Kengo-kun too. If she remembers this long dream after it's all over, the number of people increases even more.

She'll have to know the pain of loss in the end.

I'm so sorry, Rin-chan, I wish you didn't have to feel it as well.

You won't be alone though. Riki-kun will be there. You'll both be there for each other.

I hope you will both be able to overcome your pain and face the cruel reality ahead of you.

I can't stop myself. The tears are coming to my eyes. I throw my arms around Rin-chan and hold on tight. She makes a startled noise.

"Komari-chan?"

"Sorry, Rin-chan. I'm so sorry." I choke on my tears as I speak. 

I wasn't going to cry. I planned to smile the whole time, but in the end, I still cried. How shameful.

"I'll be with you for as long as I can." I bury my face in her shoulder. Rin-chan must be really confused right now but she keeps still anyway. I want to tell her I wish I could be with her forever, but I can't say too much just yet. We are forbidden from mentioning anything to do with the secret of the world around Riki-kun and Rin-chan. "You are my very best friend. I'm so glad that we met each other."

"Komari-chan... you aren't going anywhere, are you?"

"No." Not yet, that is. "I'm staying right here with you so don't worry, okay? You don't need to think about sad or scary things right now. Just be happy and keep having fun."

"Okay..." 

I look up at the sky and see the sunset fade into darkness.

I'll be seeing you again soon, Rin-chan.


End file.
